


Small Prank

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomona Sprout finds the common room in a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on ff.

When Pomona Sprout entered the Hufflepuff common room that morning, the state he found it in was unusual, to say the least. Her students stood around the center of the room, staring up in confusion. This room's usual furniture appeared to have been attatched to the ceiling - possibly with a strong sticking charm. The few portraits hanging on the walls were upside down, with their inhabitants shouting over each other about lack of respect. Although she was unsure how they managed to get in, Pomona had a feeling she knew who was behind it all. This trick seemed a bit too juvenile, but she couldn't think of anyone else who'd attempt such a thing.

"Professor?" Pomona's students turned, as one, to face her.

"Did anyone see who did this?" The group shook their heads and she sighed, pulling out her wand. "All right, Anna and Brian: fix up those portraits while I sort out the furniture. The rest of you can head down to the Great Hall."

As her two prefects rushed forward to help and the other students filed out of the room, Pomona turned her attention to the ceiling.

"I'm going to have a word with Minerva about those boys later."


End file.
